


On The Rocks Hc w/ Stephanie McMahon + Triple H

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [46]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Stephanie McMahon/Original Female Character(s), Stephanie McMahon/Reader, Stephanie McMahon/You, Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475





	On The Rocks Hc w/ Stephanie McMahon + Triple H

* * *

##  **Triple H;**

[Originally posted by 3manbooth](https://tmblr.co/Zuw2qu2Hms66X)

  * _The relationship at first started off as amazing._
  * _Hunter being away for work a lot really took a toll on the relationship._
  * _Though he did keep in touch with you._
  * _What made it worse is that he is working in the same company with his ex-wife, which made your anxiety and fear rise, thinking maybe they will get back together, though Hunter tells you he would never leave you for Stephanie, and that they are over._
  * _Though you can’t help but drown in those thoughts when he doesn’t answer your phone calls._
  * _Sometimes you would run out of things to say to him, especially when he is home._
  * _Hunter sometimes likes to take his work home as well, focusing more on work._
  * _Which makes you hang out with your friends, some of them are guy friends and he gets jealous of that.  
_
  * _Some days he hangs out with you when he isn’t working._
  * _Which is when he cuts back on working at home and hangs out with you._
  * _Though you’s two have fights about him working at home a lot, and well he argues about how you spend more time with your friends._
  * _“Well, you’re too busy on the phone all the time, I have to keep myself sane.” You shouted._
  * _“Doesn’t mean you have to get wasted at a bar with your guy friends who will probably take advantage of you.” he growled._
  * _Those fights always keep repeating him getting jealous when you spend time with those guy friends and your friends in general instead of spending time with him._
  * _Eventually, you stop hanging out with those friends._
  * _You feel like you are putting more effort into the relationship then he is._
  * _When he does show you affection sometimes it feels like it is forced or he just isn’t into it anymore._
  * _All this took a toll on you and you finally broke down to him, of course, hunter felt bad about this so you’s two decided to seek help from a relationship counselor. Which helped a lot._



##  **Stephanie McMahon;**

[Originally posted by mustashioedelk](https://tmblr.co/ZViPRn2fNxehY)

  * _There are a lot of things that have caused yours and Stephanie’s relationship to be on the rocks._
  * She is always at work, she is hardly at home, you get she is a business woman and chief _brand officer off WWE, but sometimes you feel unloved and in need of some love._ _Not to mention she works with her ex-husband, so that kind of puts doubts and fears into your mind. Also, she is still friendly with Hunter as well._
  * _When she is at home, she is either working and on her phone or spending time with her kids as well as doing other social events instead of spending time with you. Which you can understand but sometimes you want attention to…_
  * _You feel so unloved, she hardly gives you affection, sure she kisses you goodnight and morning and goodbye but you still feel unloved._
  * _Sometimes you feel like you are putting more effort into this relationship, you try and set dates and time together but she always has to raincheck on them or she forgets, which breaks your heart even more._
  * _You feel like you are single sometimes._
  * _To deal with the pain, loneliness and feeling unloved and unwanted you go off and get drunk, coming home late at night._
  * _Not that Stephanie noticed since she was too busy not to notice your behavior and when she does you can’t help but get into an argument with her._
  * _“Where have you been? Are you drunk?” she asked, turning the light on once, you opened the front door, trying to sneak into the house._
  * _“Why do you care?” you slurred._
  * _“I care because I love you and I’ve been worrying about you.” she spoke, walking closer to you only for you to stumble backwards holding the wall for support, and putting a hand up towards her gesturing her to stop._
  * _“Sure you do, and that’s a first.” You scoffed, glaring at her._
  * _“Y/n, what’s that supposed to mean?” she asked, looking hurt._
  * _“Pft, what’s it supposed to mean, you never spend time with me, you never show me affection or love anymore, so excuse me if I think that you don’t love me, and god forbid I drown myself in alcohol to get rid of the pain.” You yelled._
  * _“Drinking won’t help you, y/n it will only make you feel worse, you could have just told me this instead of bottling it all up, relationships don’t work unless you open up and communicate.” Stephanie spoke, her eyes watering with tears._
  * _“Are you serious?” you shouted, shaking in anger._ _“Y/n…” she spoke, but you cut her off._
  * _“What kind of relationship do we have Stephanie? Because you are never there for me, you never show my any type of affection or love, you never even kiss me or hug me or even have a decent conversation with me, even ask me how my day is or how I am, you never hold my hand, you always seem to take rainchecks on the dates I made or forget them._ _So what am I to you? Because I defiantly do not feel like you’re girlfriend or lover?” you shouted, tears falling rapidly down from your eyes._
  * _“I’m sorry.” She sobbed, taking small steps towards you, hearing how you felt broke her heart._
  * _“Am I not enough for you? Are you over me? Are you going back to him? Are you fucking him?” you sobbed._
  * _“No, I would never, I love you.” she spoke._
  * _“Then why don’t you show it?” you sobbed, as you collapsed onto the ground in a crying heap. Stephanie quickly rushed over to you, wrapping her arms around you and pulling your head into her chest, soothing you as she cried herself._
  * _“Why, can’t you show it to me?” you sobbed into her chest._
  * _“I’m sorry I’m making you feel unloved y/n, I promise from now on I will pay more attention to you, show you and tell you how much I love you and how much you mean to me.” She spoke softly, through sniffles._
  * _“Okay.” you mumbled weakly, as you’s two continued to hug each other, yours and hers tears stopping._




End file.
